familia Freeks Zoldick::
by Harumi Phoenix
Summary: una historia shonen ai...muy cute...muy romántica...divertida...y donde además el lector puede salir en el fic...luego de leero..deje reviews!y lo admito...kurapika es hombre...yy...okas...ganaron...TToTT
1. Default Chapter

Familia Freeks Zoldick  
  
Un día como cualquiera...en una casa como cualquiera...pero con una familia muy rara...O_o  
  
-leorio!!!!!baja a desayunar!!!!-le grita Kurapika desde la cocina...¬¬  
  
-ya voy Kurapika....no me apures!!!-le gita leorio desde el segundo piso de la casa...  
  
-BUAAAAA!!!!mami...Kidua degolló mi osito de fedpa!!-grita Gon llorando, y en sus manos llevando el peluche degollado...  
  
-pedo...estaba abudido!!!-dice Killua llegando con una pijama de pies enteros a la cocina...  
  
-ya,ya,Gon...no llores-dice kurapika con una sonrisa y sobándole la cabeza a Gon...  
  
la historia comienza en la casa de la familia Freeks Zoldick...el papá...Leorio Freeks...la "mami"...Kurapika Zoldick...y los hijos...uno de 4 años:Killua F.Z. y otro de 3:Gon F.Z. ...y así continúa...lleno de yaoi..  
  
-konnichiwa-dice Leorio..dándole un beso en...la boca...¬¬...a Kurapika...  
  
-mmm...buenos días...-contesta Kurapika,preparando x mientras la leche de los "hijitos"...¬¬  
  
-huuuiiii-molestan Killua y Gon a sus "papis...  
  
-no molesten o no les traigo el manga de Inucharcha!!!-dice Leorio- ¬//¬...Ù//Û...  
  
-¡¡¡¡es inuyasha!!!!!-gritan Gon y Killua al unísono..  
  
Leorio los amenazó con el manga de Inuyasha,ya q ellos se lo pidieron y a esa edad ya podían leer...  
  
-¬¬hai...hai...lo q sea...-dice Leorio  
  
-¬_¬##-cara x parte de killua  
  
-TT^TT-cara de Gon,ya q era hora de su leche y de q Leorio se fuera a trabajar...  
  
-ya es tarde,me tengo q ...agh..ahora q Gon...-dice Leorioq para su mala suerte tenía a Gon aferrado a su pierna derecha...  
  
-i_i..quiedo...  
  
q Gon...¬¬#  
  
-¡¡¡un osito de pelche!!!...n_n  
  
-otro!!??O_OUU-grita Leorio...  
  
-es q Kidua degolló uno y es sólo uno ed q me fadta pada compdetad mi codección de 1999 peduches..o sea...2000...n.n!!!!  
  
-agh...bueno..pero suéltame q me estás bajando los pantalones!!!  
  
-adiós Leorio!!!!-le dice dulcemente Kurapika...^¬^UU agarrando a Killua y aGon del cuello a c/u(cada uno)casi ahorcándolos...  
  
-@o@-Gon...  
  
-ò^ ñ-killua ...aguantando la respiración..  
  
Luego de q Leorio se fue,Kurapika mandó a Gon y a Killua a bañarse...  
  
-¬¬...me dehuso...-dice Killua con los brazos cruzados...  
  
-Kidua ....pod favod...-dice Gon suplicándole...  
  
-killua...ñ_¬##-le dice kurapika,acercándose más a Killua para apretarle las mejillas y llevarlo directo al baño...  
  
-=^o^=-killua con los cachetes estirados tipo anna a horo horo...  
  
-q pena pod Kidua...pedo yo me voy...-dice gon...  
  
-a dónde vas Gon...??¬_¬ -dice Kurapika grando lentamente la cabeza con una de esas sonrisas diabólicas...  
  
-al baño!!!!-grita Gon saliendo de la cocina y dejando una nubecita de humo x donde pasó...  
  
-puedo...idme..agh...yo??-dice Killua sobándose las mejillas completamente rojas...  
  
-sí..vete!!!!-grita Kurapika con una ira peor q la de Anna kyouyama...indicándo el baño...--(...  
  
x mientras en el baño con Gon....  
  
to be continued...o ...esto...continuará...n_n  
  
los q quieran salir en mi fic...dejen puesto en su review...q quieren estarlo..en una forma muy cute...y también en mi fic:  
  
chibiyho-gumi cute  
  
y saldrán de la forma más cute q alguien podría estar!!!!n.n 


	2. de visitaen el pueblo con un amigo singu...

A mi que con q a los hombres no les guste e yaoi..si les gusta el yuri...q es de mujeres con mujeres ...no los reprimo...pero de q me echen la culpa de estar aburrida en Religión!!!jajaja..Gael...eres sólo un principiante...jajaja...si q ...SAWAGUNA!!!!!!!(calláte!!!)  
  
Capitulo 2:de visita en el pueblo con un amigo singular....  
  
Luego de q kurapika mandó a killua al baño...estos 2 peuqes disputan una guerra con pistolas de 14.025 máx. de potencia a chorro de agua en una pistola...obviamente...de agua...  
  
-no!!!!!!!!SPLASSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!-grito x parte de Gon ,hundiendo su cabeza en la tina y llegando a la pared un gran chorro de agua...  
  
-tdamposo...¬¬...sal de dónde estés Gon!!!!  
  
(este cdee q soy inepto??jaja...le dispadade pod la espalda!!!xD...) piensa Gon quien estaba nadando x debajo del agua hasta llegar a tras de Killua,quién estaba vigilando x si aparecía x el frente...su querido "hermanito"....  
  
-jajajajaja....no podas vencedme!!!!SAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!-chorro potente de H2O(agua)lanzado desde la espalda de Killua x Gon...  
  
-quééééééé´?????!!!!!!ahhhhhhhggggggggg!!!!!PAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!!-chorro de agua golpeando la carita de killua y hundiéndolo en la tina...  
  
-jajajajajaja...te gané...uffff...-dice Gon,soplándo a la punta de la pistola de agua....  
  
-edes....un...tdamposo Gon....-dice Killua saliendo con su pelo mojado y bajo lentamente del agua....  
  
-y??  
  
-da =...salgámonos pada id a ved la tele....  
  
-sip!!!!!nn  
  
luego de q los dos niños,xq son niños,secaron su pelo y se vistieron,se les puede apreciar a estos dos espécimen sentados frente a una caja con muchas imágenes y ruido ,y si me siguen x acá podemos ver...  
  
-es Scott el cachorrito...guau guau...suavecito es mi papel...nuevo Scott acolchadito...guau guau...el cachorrito en mi papel...SCOTT!!!mi mejor amigo...guau guau...-comercial de papel higiénico que se vende en mi pais,Chile,y si es q lo conocen..bueno...sino...es un comercial donde sale un cachorro de labrador retriever(raza de mi perra!!!nn)saltando de aquí para allá sobre un papel higiénico con estampas de cachorros color celeste y un olorcito a talco de guaguas...bebés...lo q sea..--...  
  
-i.i...me encanta es comedcial!!!-grita Gon quien estaba saltando como perro sobre la cama "matrimonial" de sus padres....  
  
-sí...sí....pedo yo pdefiedo el comedcial de Inuyasha q dan en Cadtoon Netwodk...-dice Killua con una cara de desprecio a su hermano-labrador....  
  
-bueno...ya vimos la tele...ahoda nos vamos??..nn  
  
-si...hay que id al pueblo en busca de nuestda amiga...  
  
-no eda amigo???  
  
-no Gon...¬¬....  
  
x mientras en la cocina....  
  
-si..si..ya te lo dije....yuo...que es media taza de agua y 4 de harina y a eso le agregas dos cucharadas de azúcar..si..no...pero..si...ya...chao...- dice kurapika quien estaba hablando x teléfono con la mamá de una "amiga" de Gon y Killua...quien ...intentaba...cocinar un pastel....  
  
-vamos al pueblo...volvemos e una hoda...chao...-dice Killua quien cierra suvemente la puerta...la cual es detenida x la mano de Kurapika...  
  
-a dónde creen q van??¬¬#  
  
-(a ésta todavía le duda el enojo)..vamos al pueblo en busca de nuestda amiga...pod qué??ÛÚ...  
  
-y a quién le pidieron permiso???  
  
-al papá..chao...-dicen los 2 al unísono...  
  
.....pi.pi..pi..pi...pi...pi...pip.......piiiiiiiiipp....  
  
-gutten morgen...empresa de cremas contra hemorroides Freeks...??-dice la secretaria de la empresa donde se venden cremas contra la hemorroides y donde Leorio trabajaba....  
  
-deme con Leorio...-dice Kurapika co un tono muy seco...  
  
-espere en línea...tarara ttititittata...(midi de Hunter X en tono de esperadora de teléfono)...  
  
-gutten morgen...habla Leo---  
  
-soy yo...  
  
-eh..Kurapika??  
  
-quien más tarado??  
  
-eh..q pasa..te noto algo....seca..???(xq Kurapika ES mujer para el ignorante q no sabía)  
  
-cómo les das permiso a Kilua y a Gon para salir de casa a los 4 años ½!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
-eh...no me grites en la oreja...es xq..eh...  
  
-quiero una respuesta.....-con tono tipo anna de Shaman King  
  
-eh...xq....dijeron q no demorarían más de 1 hora en ir y que se encontrarían con una amiga en el pueblo!!!!!-grita Leorio desesperado- eh...x eso...jejejeje....ññUU  
  
-te las vas a ver conmigo cuando llegues a casa...clic...-dice Kurapika colgando el teléfono....  
  
-oh no...  
  
x mientras ...con killua y Gon...  
  
-kidua...  
  
-qué...  
  
-tu sabes pod qué mamá y papá gditan tanto en las noches..  
  
-no sé pod q...pedo ed otdo día ví a papá encima de mamá y ésta estaba llodando y gditando...pedo no sé la despuesta exacta...mmmm  
  
-no sedá q papá tenía fdío...y se subió encima de máma y ésta comenzó a gditad xq papá pesaba mucho??-dice humildemente Gon...  
  
-podía sed...pedo si tenían fdío..xq no mejod se vestían??  
  
-me pdegunto lo mismo....mmmm....  
  
-hmmmm....  
  
-hmmmm-.....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOONNN!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡KILLUUUUAAAA!!!!-grita una voz de niña a lo lejos....  
  
-ahí es Kidua!!!  
  
-vamos!!!!!  
  
Al llegar...luego de una carrera entre los niños...se aproximan a una niñita...con cabello recogido con dos trenzitas color café claro...una polera con un osito de peluche en ella y una falda de jeans...con zapatillas maraca "nike"...color azul como la polera....  
  
-hola Gon...Killua..cómo están??-los saluda alegremente esta niñita...  
  
-agotados....PAFFFFF!!!-caída de Gon contra el pastizal...  
  
-hola Angi-chan...cómo estás..uf...ah...ahh...-dice Killua respirando agitadamente luego de la carrera...  
  
-bien...ya...nos vamos??...nn...-dice Angi-chan con sus manitas detrás de su espalda....  
  
....al descansar y tomar de nuevo el rumbo al pueblo de Isla Ballena...nuestros amigos se enfrentan a un peligroso....  
  
continuará....  
  
acuerdese...kerido lector...de q puede participar..luego de dejar su review....y tambien estar en el de :  
  
chibi-yhogumi-cute  
  
saionara!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. nos internamos en una aventura!

Se q me demoro...el problema es q no tengo compu en mi casa y cada vez q voy a la de mi papá...intento escribir...pero con mis hermanos nos tenemos q turnar para usarlo(el compu)...es x eso q no tengo tiempo de el colegio....bueno...seguire con mi fic... . ...okas...sí...es YAOI...ya...bueno..Kurapika ES hombre...y punto final... oyeron!!!??sorry...LEYERON!!!?????????????????????????????????????

Cap.3:nos internamos en una aventura!!!

En el cap. Anterior...nuestros adorables niñitos se encontraron con un problema...un animal mágico intentó atacar a Gon q en ese momento descansaba en el pastizal...

-Gooon!!!!-grito su "hermanito" desde el otro lado con angy-chan...(ven q no me he olvidado??)(como no, si yo te acabo de acordar!!)(cállate x la...aoshi!!!)

-q Killua!!!???-grito el moreno para responderle al albino...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZHHHHH!!!!!!!!- azotazo de la garra de el animal mágico cortando las puntas paradas del cabello de Gon.

-OÓUU...eh...-Gon kedó paralizado!!!!

-maldito animal!!!!!!!-dice furioso Killua con su mano de asesino listo para matar al animal q tiene apariencia de el nombre puesto en isla Ballena...Hell Hound.

-no Kidua!!!!!!!!!!-grita histérica Angy-chan desde el lugar donde estaba con Killua antes...-no mates al pedito!!!!!!!!!!!! . UU

-pe—pedo...no ves q quiede matad a Gon...-.-UU...-Killua frena en seco...

-aunque sea un animad mágico me da mucha pena matadlo...!!!- a Angy-chan se le llenan los ojos de q hace q el corazón de killua se destroze de pena...en q momento killua ha tenido un sentimiento así??tanto altruismo me hace sospechar...mmm...

...x otro lado...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡cómo les diste permiso de ir si sólo tienen 4 años y medio!!!!!!!...-kurapika dio un respiro para seguir gritándole a Leorio-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y para colmo no les trajiste el manga de InuYasha...sino..el de DayDream...q es puro HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-pe—pero Kurapika...si este manga es para mi...¬¬-dijo a tientas Leorio con la cabeza baja como perro siendo retado x su amo...

-cómo q para ti!!!!!!?????????dame eso!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kurapika le quita el manga de DayDream a Leorio de las manos...

-jajaja...sólo estás enojado xq tu teditodio fue invadido...no es asi amiguito??jaja-Gon tenía su cabeza dentro del hocico del Hell en ése capitulo de la serie en q iban a buscar a Killua a su casa.-adiós!!!!

-"sólo enojado"???!!!...agh..Gon..tu edes único...¬¬UU-reclama Killua...

-sigamos nuestdo camino amigos??-motiva Angy-chan a sus amigos a seguir con su destino...el q está x definirse en este cap.-...

Los chicos(o niños)(o pendejos..jajajajaXD)(cállate Aoshi)...

Si la palabra "pendejo" es mal vista en su país o no saben lo q significa.. Pregúntenme en un review y les contesto en el otro cap.-...si??

Continuemos...asi si...los chcos ibann caminando x el borde del río...cantando una canción q a Gon se le ocurrió en ese momento...ya q él iba como de líder y los otros repetían sus versos...

-¡¡ "lala..lala...nos vamos a buscad.."!!

-lala..lala..nos vamos a buscad..-repetían killua y la niñita de trencitas.

-¡¡ "lalalalala...aventuda..aventuda...aventudas..."!!

lalalalala...aventuda..aventuda...aventudas...

-y como castigo te...!-pero el rubio se detuvo a causa de un corte de luz provocado x una de las traviesas ardillitas q cortó uno de los cables del tendido eléctrico y terminó rostizada...

-chuta..Pixi!!!te quedaste sola xq Dixi se electrocutó!!!!!!!-grita una amiga de la hermana de la ardilla electrocutada...Q LARGO...SE los peleados...

-se cortó la luz...pobre ardilla...UU...-se lamenta Leorio quien intentó escapar de las riñas de Kurapika...

-a dónde crees q vas??!!¬¬##-Kurapika agarra a Leorio del cuello de la camisa...

-mm...jeje...buuuaaa!!!...UU..nn..TToTT...

-¡¡ "oye Killua..está buena la aventuda!!"!!

-¡¡ "si Gon!!"!!-responde animosamente a su hermano...

-¡¡ "oye Gon...fadta mucho para llegad??"!!-pregunta angy-chan

-¡¡ "no..no te pdeocupes q ya llegademos!!"!!

-¡¡ "ah ya!!adigatou!!"!!

y así estuvieron todo el camino hasta llegar al pueblo...ya en él...

-shevela!!!shevela!!!shevela sha caserita!!!la mejor fruta!!!

-shame sha!!!el remedio q le asegura la juventud hasta en los 70'(años)!!

-estop bat nau!!!senkiu verry mach!!(Stop de las Spice Girls)-hey yu!!...

-wooowww!!!!...q dinda tedevisión!!!-grita Gon con la cara pegada a la pantalla del televisor...

-Gon...en da Casa tenemos cabde...q es mucho mejod q esa podquedía de declames(comerciales)!!...

-oigan!!niños!!!-grita una voz desconocida.

-q quiede señod dadito...-dice molestamente el albino...

-les ofrezco un viaje gratis en barco,primera clase!!!si me hacen un favor...

-qué quiede...?-dice Killua con su tono molesto aun...

-a la niñita q los acompaña...nada más...nn...oo...OÓUU...q ..q pasa??!!

-pada q...pada abusad de ella??pada hacedle lo q a usted se le antoje??no no no...-contesta killua con la cara oscura-si q vaya a hacedle esos pedidos a otda pedsona!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUÉEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!??????????AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-grita el extraño recibiendo un golpe de Killua en el estómago...literalmente...-o...

-mida Kidua!!!-grita su hermano-tiene unos bodetos de badco!!!...nn..q es un badco???...OO-pregunta inocentemente Gon ladeando su cabecita...

-ogh Gon...si q edes ignorante-reclama el albino-un badco es...es...es...q es Angy??OO-Killua también ladea su cabeza levemente...

-ustedes dos si q son ignorantes...--UU..un badco es...es...es como un auto(y eso q en Isla Ballena no hay!!!XD)pedo sin duedas y q fdota en el agua!!!cdeo...O.o

-aps....vamos???ya q tenemos estos bodetos!!!-grita el moreno

-gon...--UU

-qué Kidua??no quiedes??O.o

-no es eso Gon...es que son 2 boletos y somos tdes personas!!!!!!!!-grita histérico.

-compdamos dice papá...!!-dice alegremente la chica de trencitas.

-con qué?

-con esos papeles vedes que siempre tienen en su saco(chaqueta)!!!!

-y de dónde sacamos uno de esos??...kidua???

-no sé Gon...Angi??

-eh...a ved...cdeo que aquí tengo...-dice la niña hurgueteando en su bolsillo.

-O.o-Gon y Killua miran atentamente a ver si aparece un conejo de su bolsillo como hacen los magos en la televisión...que incrédulos...--UU

-TADÁN!!!!!!!!!!-la peque saca un papel de su bolsillo-eh...esto es un papel vede...nn

-ese no...ese es un envoltodio de chicle...UÚ...-corrige Killua

-oo...buuaaaa...TOT...y de dónde sacamos esos que tiene personas estampadas en sí???

-con un espectáculo!!!!-grita el menor de todos...

-bueno..Gon...hace algo...

-eh...

EL pequeño Gon se para en medio de la plaza mayor de Isla ballena,y comienza a hacer piruetas en el aire...a lo que luego se le une Killua tomando a su hermano de los pies y levantándolo en sus manitas...mientras que de a poco gente se va acercando a ver a los niños-monos(jejeje...ñnUU)...y Angy va con su falda semi-levantada recogiendo monedas del público...!

-ves que era fácid Kidua!!!...Kidua??O.o

-Gon...pesas mucho...adedgaza!!!!!!!!

Ya con los tres boletos en mano los chicos se dirijen al barco más parecido al de la imagen...al llegar...una señora de cabellos negros los recibe...aunque no los deja pasar...

-lo siento pero necesito permiso de sus padres niños...UU

-cómo si ya nos diedon vieja adugada(arrugada)!!!!!!!-grita Killua fastidiado

-a—arrugada?....arrugada tu mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!

-en dealidad si está un poco...-comenta Gon sl pensar en Kurapika

-psss...psss...oigan-susurra la voz de una chica

-doo???Gon...ve a ved...

-qué quiedes niñita???

-entren por aquí...-la extraña voz alza una mano y jala a Gon y sus amigos al interior del barco x un orificio que tenía este...

-jajajaja...este tiene el pelo blanco!!este el pelo parado!!y esta..ah..esta es normal...UÚ...

-quien eres tu???

-yo soy..

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!-sonido de la campana de la tarde del barco...uff...

-eh...quedé sordo...o...-Gon

-disculpa...pedo...depiteme quien edes...

-pero si hasta hablás gracioso!!!jajajaja-dice esta nueva chica que se acaba de unir a al aventura ...con un simpático acento argentino...

-cómo te llamas niña???

-jejeje...en eso estaba hasta que la campana de este barco sonó...yo soy Aoi Hikawa...jeje...y vos??

-eh...nosotros somos Gon...

-hola!!!nn

-kidua...

-Hola...ññ

-killua???

-si...Kidua...nn

-ah...y tu??

-angy-chan...nn...

-bueno bueno....vamos???este viaje ya va a comenzar y no quiero quedarme acá...

-espeda!!!!quedemos id contigo...oó...

-bueno..vos y tus amiguitos síganme...

y así los chicos con Aoi Hikawa se embarcaron a un largo(no..pero igual)viaje...una nueva aventura esta a punto de comenzar...!!

Continuará...nn

Saludos!!!!!!!:

_angy higurashi:_jeje...te puse el CHAN aparte xq me gusta y angy solo es muy corto...espero que te haya gustado tu descripción!!!

_Aoi-Hikawa:_ te puse ese acento argentino...xq necesitaba algo distinto...y...tu en el fic debes tener unos..5 o 6 años...?..si...o sino...usadías la D en ves de R y L...jejeje

_Mayumi takedo:_ dame tu descrip. Si no no se como ponerte!!!!!!!

_Hisomu-chan:_ kieres estar en el fic???deja descrip. Y avisa si eres niña o niño...edad...etc.!!!

Hanna kyoyama kenshin:cual es tu veradero penname???hanna??o anna??

y a todos los que han leido el fic y quieren estar en él(cupos limitados)dejen una descrip.y yo los agrego en el otro cap. Si???

Asi me ayudan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Y-Y..

Atte....Amalla-Suu


End file.
